Welcome to the real world
by Marieko
Summary: Click to choose which anime or manga then chose your character. ShonenAi: a virtual reality game that is all to real
1. Email

Author: I'm BORED! I have literally nothing to do.

Bunny: LIAR!

Author: okay, I do have stuff to do, but it's boring stuff and wont help my boredom. I tried reading random fics typing in such key words as 'school' 'boarding school' and 'sailor moon' (YYH fics) and still, nothing. I am refraining from looking for Yaoi… I'm afraid that's the only thing I find interesting anymore. Do you know how much that sucks?

Random Yaoi Addict: YES!

Author: I've also tried looking for stuff from my favorite authors but my computer's bein a bitch and wont let me access them unless I do this really round about way that does nothing more than annoy me. Incase your wondering, yes my computer's a girl, her name is Katherine. Say hello Katherine.

Katherine: Hello Katherine

Author: she's a bit slow, really she goes so friggin slow I wanna punch her some times.

Setsuna: budum dum dum. That was a terrible pun

Author: It amuses me shut up. And I keep hearing voices calling my name they say "(bleep out real name for security measures)!" it is friggin annoying.

(Story pops up)

Author: Oh, brilliant. Now I find a story that may possibly be interesting but IT'S SOOOOOO LONG!

Willow: well if it's good-

Author: oh don't give me that crap. I am this close (for those of you who cant see Author's hands that's really close) to being ADD, I cant pay attention that long, even if it's the best fic in the world

Marie: well with that attitude your not

Author: sit on it and twist

Cherry: someone's in a bad mood

Author: oh really, what was your first clue? (since the sarcasm, be one with the sarcasm)

(Story is x-eded out of)

Author: false alarm, story no good.

Setsuna: so what are we gonna do with this dialog you wasted?

Author: I was thinking of writing a new story-

Willow: shouldn't you finish a story first

Author: hey! I finished Someday is made for Dreamers, and I'm about to finish Fairy Tales by the Hellsing Family.

Cherry: (lighting a cigarette) she's got a point Author-chan, you do begin a whole bunch of stories

Author: so? I have tons of inspiration but not a lot of guidance. I write what I can and laugh at those who boss me around. Aw F it I'm gonna go find me some Yaoi. Aw never mind, I'm tired I'm going to bed. Pleasant dreams all.

(A Few days pass looks at watch)

Author: I'm back! Did ya miss me?

Setsuna: you took a sentence break

Author: (looks back at page) so I did. Well I thought I might as well use the dialog, even if it was annoying and stuff, but what's a few Ramblings between friends? So I started this story while I was without my computer (me without my computer? Scary thought) so I'm transferring it here. Oh and by the way… it's Yaoi/Shonen-Ai

…Yes, I have become addicted. Like any normal psycho I don't give into my addictions. This can pose problems. I begin o see possible Shonen-Ai stories everywhere. Even if guys/girls walk close to other guys/girls, I see a couple. Dude. So I decided to type this documentary on my life as a Shonen-Ai addict…

I pause in my typing

**Marieko**: Does that sound too lame? U.U

**RedRoseLuver**: Naw, a bit creepy, but cool

**Marieko**: CREEPY?

**RedRoseLuver**: Yeah…But hey, I got a cool surprise

**Marieko**: What?

**RedRoseLuver:** I found this awesome website. It's 'sposed to be a virtual reality gave for Shonen-Ai 2 try and get your fav. characters together. It's really cool!

Sounds Lame

**Mariko**: I dunno, I'm not really the gaming type …

**RedRoseLuver**: AW! X.X Just try it out. It's really cool. U get 2 chose their 1st date and U can get Kurama drunk, which is hilarious! Plus U get to see 2 hot guys make out as much as U want!

Well I'm never one to not try something new…

**Marieko**: I'll try it out

**RedRoseLuver**: 'NK aw crap mom's home g2g C ya latta

**Marieko**: 'k over&out

I log off. A message box pops up Grr I hate pop ups. Before I could exit out I realize it was sent from RedRoseLuver. It was a link to the new game. "hmmm…" I muse out loud. I glance at the clock. Mom won't be home for hours.

I click on the link. Another box come up and says "Click here to enter the realm of Shonen-Ai." I click and the screen changes. It had two scroll down bars. One had 'Enter in anime/manga' and the other had 'your chosen character' on it. Under favorite anime I scroll down to YuYu Hakusho. On character I pause. Decisions, decisions… of course not Kuwabara. Jin? No. Kurama? Too obvious. Hiei? Too cold. Koenma? Eww, I'm not a child molester! Yusuke? Puuuuurfect. Mwahahaha! Heh. I click the GO button. 'Welcome to Reality" says the last pop-up before the screen goes blank.

"What the-" I check to make sure my laptop is on full battery. It is. I look back at the screen and another picture appeared. "Huh. Guess it was just loading" The screen is of Yusuke sleeping. "How realistic! This is the best computer animation I've seen." it is then I realize the scene is getting closer and closer. "Dude, what the-" I look around and I'm no longer in my room, I'm in Yusuke's! "Hello? You people know the meaning of VIRTUAL? NOT REAL! Oh bloody hell I'm gonna crash!" I braise myself for the impact that never comes.

I look up and see the ceiling "Okay, that's odd" a voice says "Wait a minute!" that was my voice, only lower… "Oh bloody hell." I curse, as I realize what happened. You ever watch freaky Friday? I'm in friggin' Yusuke's body!

"What the hell?" asks his voice again, only this time I didn't say it

What am I gonna do? I have to alert him of my presence! 'Alert him of my presence'? I really need to get a life. So what approach should I take? All powerful and domineering? To possessed. Pervey and casual? Too Youko. Insanely peppy and annoying? I smile MWAHAHAHA HAHA!

"AHHHH!" he yells jumping up

Oppsie guess I thought too loud. 'Hello?' I think

"What the Hell? I'm hearing voices!"

'and you're talking to yourself, what about it? But I am not some lowly disembodied voice! I have a brain and emotions and my own personality! I am a soul who was sucked into your body via computer and who can share your thoughts and apparently talk for you…Hm. I wonder if I can control your body.' I attempt to raise his arms and I see a hand floating in front of my eyes "Coool" I say.

I stand and go to a little mirror. The face I see is indeed Yusuke. Brown eyes stare back at me "Creepy." his hair is unjelled and tousled from sleep. He is wearing green pajamas that are wrinkled. I breathe in and wrinkle my nose "Dude? Do you know what a shower is?"

It is at that point I was thrown back from control and he resurfaced. I was flying through black space 'Ah! I better land on a couch buster or else I will beat your ass!" Lucky for me or because of me I landed on a very comfortable couch 'oof' I look around me and all I see is dark. 'Creepy' I say, attempting to regain control of the body I reside in. When nothing happened I sighed 'well if I have to stay here for a while I might as well make it less intimidating.'

First I started on the floor. How about wood aaaand…a blue soft carpet? By the time I had finished I had a huge room with light blue walls at the bottom that slowly darkened to a deep purple at the top. The ceiling was also dark purple with sparkly stars. A big round bed was in the middle with a dark blue comforter and lilac pillows…about 20 of them. I had a book shelf with a bunch of my favorites on them (manga included) a table in the corner had my lap top. The couch was of purple velvet. There were no visible lights, but the walls illuminated the room.

I flipped open my laptop and flopped down 'okay baby, you better work.' I pushed the ON button and it came to life 'score!' I shouted. I quickly logged onto the internet in an attempt to find the website that transported me here. An IM box popped up

**RedRoseLuver**: So how're U liking your visit n Yusuke's head?

**Marieko**: YOU DID THIS! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

No human could do this

**RedRoseLuver**: That's not important

**Marieko**: Damn straight it's not, what is important is how I get out of here

It took her a while to reply

**RedRoseLuver**: You can't go until you finish the game

If I were in an anime steam would be coming from my ears. Oh yeah, I AM in an anime

**Marieko**: GAME? GAME? YOU CALL THIS A GAME? What if I never see my friends or family again? I will so strangle you as soon as I get my hands around you scrawny little neck!

**RedRoseLuver**: Calm down

**Marieko**: CALM DOWN? YOU FUCKING CALM DOWN! I AM STUCK IN AN ANIME CHARACTER'S HEAD! HE SHOVED ME TO THE BACK OF HIS SUBCONSCIOUS!

**RedRoseLuver**: You can get out

That peeked my interest

**Marieko**: How?

**RedRoseLuver**: Youko


	2. Discussions

Author: Yes I'm back, I know your SOOOOOO disappointed.

Marie: I can't tell if your sarcastic or if you've been hanging out with Setsuna too much

Author: yeah, she is a bit pessimistic isn't she?

Setsuna: Oh. I see what you do in your free time, talk about me!

Cherry: she's a bit defensive too.

Setsuna: If you weren't me I would kill you

Author: DUDE! 0.o I just had a thought, is it I that have multiple personality disorder, or is it you? Think about it what if I just have split personality disorder, me and Setsuna, and everyone else is her personality…Or. Or! We are all each others personality disorder in different dimensions. Oh God that means somewhere in some dimension Yusuke is being tormented by Setsuna and Marie is Snogging Spike

Marie: yeah baby!

Author: ew. Oh and by the way this week (may 22-26) is Bowie week, as in David the prettiest guy alive Bowie

Setsuna: have you seem him lately? He so cant pull of a micro mini kimono anymore

Author: regardless, he still is the most awesome man in the world. And I'm dressing like him all day

Setsuna: your gonna wear a micro mini kimono that shows a butt cheek whenever you turn? Or tight jeans with no shirt and red plastic platform boots?

Author: No, other people would not like that as parts of my anatomy make it needed for me to wear a shirt and stuff. But I do have silver space five inch go-go boots (EDIT: I no longer have these boots T.T)

Cherry: Bully for you

Yusuke was sitting at everyone's favorite burger place with…everyone; Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara. He had dismissed the morning's traumatic experience as a very creepy dream. 'Yusuke, Yusuke!' came a voice

"Not now." he mumbled

"What Urimeshi?" asked Kuwabara

"Nothing."

'We need to talk Yusuke' I said

'Not now' he repeated

'If I promise that I will never take over your body will you talk to me and let me just see outside of your head please?' it took all of my might not to make a scathing comment about how he needed to get a maid for his brain. How many dust balls could one head have?

'Fine.' he relented. And suddenly I can see. The vision in front of me was that of Kurama's face looking at me…err Yusuke. That's kind of trippy. His gorgeous red hair flowed around him. His bright green eyes stared into mine with concern. His pale skin looked like alabaster. He was wearing a cream button up shirt and jeans.

'I can tell why you like him' I was careful to think it, not say it.

'What? I'm not gay!' he too, made sure he didn't broadcast the thought.

'suuure your not. Anyway. I'm stuck in your head for a while so you might as well get used to it.'

'What are you?' he asked me

'A human soul disembodied from her body and put into yours. Think of me like an angel of Luuve. I'm here to get you laid.'

'WHAT!'

'Owwie! Don't think so loud that HURTS!" he took control and held his head in his hands as we both had a splitting head ache.

"Are you alright Yusuke?" Kurama was leaning over the table, concern filling is face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, irritation apparent as he straightened up. Kurama's eyes showed a flash of hurt that was quickly covered by skepticism.

'Yusuke' I scolded 'You hurt his feelings, don't be so cold.' I felt something itching at my brain. I glanced threw Yusuke's eyes at Hiei who was looking at us piercingly. 'Yusuke shields now!' I put my own shields up with a snap.

Hiei jumped "Detective" he growled "you are hiding something."

"What would I be hiding Hiei?" he said coolly

He glared but stayed silent. I sighed 'That was close'

'Would you shut up! And how did you get out?' Yusuke snapped at me.

I smiled 'That's my little secret' I said looking at Kurama.

FLASHBACK

I knocked at the mind door that RedRoseLuver told me about. It was opened by the man of every anime lover's dreams. No amount of the preparation I had gone through could keep my jaw from dropping. 'Oh holy crap' I thought. There stood Youko Kurama in all of his silver glory. His silver hair was draped around him like a cloak. Gold eyes looked at me, slightly surprised. His gorgeous body was hidden by a silver toga and oh my God those ears and tail are so CUTE! I took all of my will not to jump him then are there. 'It's okay Marieko, He's just a really hot anime Kitsune think of something else. David Bowie. Oh yeah. He's not so hot shit. BUT THE TAIL!'

'Are you just going to stand there or is there a reason why you disturbed my peace?'

My jaw clamped shut and I shook my head, clearing the cobwebs 'Hello Youko-san, I'm Marieko. I'm the personality in the person next door, Kurama's friend Yusuke. I'm new and I was wondering if you could tell me how to talk to my body donor. He's kind shut me out.' he just looked at me 'um…are uh… you gonna invite me it?' ookay, what's wrong with him? I'm not that strange am I? Wait, don't answer that.

He moved aside to let me in. Oh. My. Gosh. His room was LITERALLY a jungle. It had trees and plants and…was that a fox? 'Dude! There are animals in here!' here pretty foxy.

'Indeed.' he said passing me

'Man and I thought I was cool with no visible light fixtures. I'm gonna have to get a cat in my room.' he cocked an eyebrow at me. His arms were crossed and he was standing back straight. 'Oh...um, you probably don't like visitors just busting in and stuff...I wouldn't bother you but I thought since you are the famous Youko Kurama and have lived in a human body for.. 16 years was it? I just thought you would be an authority on how to deal with the person with whom you're sharing a body with and stuff.' He cocked his eyebrow at me again. 'Listen! I know this is an unusual circumstance but the only way I can go home is to get Yusuke to fuck Kurama!'

"Well why didn't you say so?" Youko asked calmly. "I've been trying to convince Suichi to do him for so long. "He said, sitting in a bed that appeared out of nowhere. "Have a seat." he nodded to a chair that appeared behind me. Oh he's good, very good.

"So you'll help me?"

"Of course. To get your hosts attention you have to try and disable his barriers against you. It's better if you go through the subconscious and-" He had to explain this lengthy procedure that seemed like way too much work. But after it was done you couldn't be shoved back as easily. Of course Youko had been with Suichi sense birth and they had pretty much merged into one, meaning they couldn't be separated without risking a substantial amount of harm (both physical and not) to both parties…see, I can talk smart too.


	3. Dreams

Author: YAY! Aren't you happy? More of this wonderful ficy!

'Well I don't care how you got out but I don't need your annoying voice yapping at me 24/7!' Yusuke yelled (internally) at me.

'tsk, tsk. Yusuke is that anyway to talk to the woman who's gonna get you laid?'

'STOP SAYING THAT!' yes, Yusuke and I were arguing much to the distress of his friends who thought he had lost it.

'Yusuke, we can talk about this later. Right now you're with friends and they think you're going crazy. So I'll retreat back into my room until we are alone okay? Okay.' I was taking a gamble in guessing that he didn't know enough about the little voices in your head to know that although I was in fact sitting on my couch in my room, I had a television screen watching the world through his eyes. And I had popcorn! I was right, he didn't know

"Sorry guys, migraine." Yusuke said apologetically smiling

"Some headache Urimeshi." said Kuwabara

"Do you need some aspirin?" asked Kurama concernedly.

"No I'm okay"

'Oh how boring' I thought. If it were up to me I would just take control and jump Kurama here and now. But it's not about the sex, it's about Kurama and Yusuke loving each other for all eternity. (Gag me with a spoon) That and Yusuke wouldn't appreciate doing it in front of Hiei or Kuwabara. In fact no one else would either. I'll just observe the relationship and figure out how to deepen it.

A kitten jumped onto my lap. She was a black Siamese with a silver stripe down her nose. "What's that Kali? Yes I should do some research." Yes I talk to cats, got a problem with that? "Now, Yusuke's feelings…what would that be under?" I got up spilling Kali onto the floor. I opened my door and went down the hall.

Metal plates were next to doors. There were about four doors. The television with Yusuke's view followed me, though I put the sound on mute until something interesting was said. Anyway, I could look at the tape later under memory. Speaking of memory, one of the metal plates had that word on it. The one nearest to my door said 'annoying voice' oh don't I feel loved. On door said 'conscious thought' another said 'subconscious' and the last 'emotions' I think my safest would be subconscious. Don't want to deal with his emotions yet.

In the room holding Yusuke's subconscious there were a bunch of boxes. Stacks upon stacks of boxes, each one had a label. The labels, however, were in this scrawly handwriting that only a genius with handwriting could discern. Luckily I was a genius. Oh my God and the DUST! When was the last time they cleaned this place. "I understand the disorganization. It has to stay unreachable for Yusuke, but dust? I cannot stand this!" cleaning supplies appeared in my hand. MWAHAHA HAHA!

Hours Later

"Much better." I stood back to observe my work. The room was spotless. I also had all of the boxes in a particular order only I could understand (Have to keep it unreachable to him…It's in THE RULES) the floor was stone and so was the walls. Luckily I put up three lamps and some posters with sticky tack. Oh how I love sticky tack! The posters were YuYu Hakusho, ones I found on the net. Luckily I could think them into existence as I doubt I could get it mailed to my address: Yusuke's brain, room #1 'annoying voice' Pasha. I sat in a chair that appeared behind me. Youko eat my heart out. Second thought, please don't, that may be painful. Wait that's not even the way the saying goes…oh well. I look at my monitor and saw that Yusuke was fighting a squid monster and…a giant bunny rabbit? Ohhh! It's a dream! I wonder… I go up to the screen and tap it. A panel slides out. I plug it into my computer and type in some info. Thank the Gods I got that movie program.

Yusuke's Dream (and his POV)

The rabbit and squid disappeared. "What the-" I said looking around. I was still in the forest but the baddies had disappeared. "Hm." I crossed my arms. Two white arms encircled my waist. I could see green sleeves rolled up above the obviously male's elbows.

I tried to spin around but the arms just tightened around me. "You're not getting away from me Yusuke." a voice said, his breath tickling my ear and sending chills down my spine.

"Kurama?" I knew that voice

"Yes?" His mouth got closer as he placed it on my neck.

"What are you doing?"

He sighed, his breath skimming down my neck. My pulse was racing. "Isn't it obvious Yusuke? I'm kissing you."

"But your na-" I was about to correct that to be really kissing it took more than just placing his lips on my neck, but he spun me around and placed his lips on mine. My eyes widened in surprise. His hands were on the small of my back, hugging my body to his. His lips are so soft and I felt like I was melting in his arms. His tongue swept over my lip. I opened my mouth and he entered me. His tongue explored my mouth with vigor and his grasp around me tightened as if he was afraid I'd run away. "Kurama." I moaned.

He pulled back a bit "Do you love me?" he asked.

This surprised me. I opened my mouth to reply but he began to fade. "Kurama?" He was almost invisible "Kurama!" I leaped forward to catch him but at that moment he disappeared. I fell into a dark cavern and came back in my woken up body. I found I had just fallen off my bed. I was breathing hard. I pushed back my hair as sweat dripped down my face. My blankets were in knots around my legs. No way could I go back to sleep after that.

Authors POV

'A little melodramatic don't you think?' A voice said behind me. I spun around, away from the television. Youko stood there with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, but he'll be thinking about it all day.

At School (in Yusuke's POV)

"Hello Yusuke" I turn around to confirm the voice I know so well, Kurama. Oh shit.

"Oh..H-Hi Kurama." I gulped.

"Are you feeling alright? You don't look so well." I duck before his hand could touch my head.

"I'm Fine! Never been better!" I said too fast "I'm Fine…I...uh…Have to go somewhere! See you!" I ran for the roof. I really need some air

Regular POV

Kurama looked after him, confused.

Yusuke slumped down, breathing heavily. "What the hell is wrong with me? I've known Kurama for years and that's never happened. If it weren't for that stupid dream!"

Author's POV

God, 'Suke don't make the connection between me and your heightened gayness! I made sure he wasn't going anywhere near that point before saying 'That's true, your record said that you have never gotten flustered enough to run away, but you have in fact had an erection before thinking of Kurama, isn't that right?'

He was now sitting in a therapists couch, and I in the therapist chair with a notebook in hand. I had on turtle shell glasses and my hair in a bun. I was wearing a suite and had my legs crossed. Yusuke was looking around confused.

"What?" he asked not understanding the question. I write in my journal, 'must speak slow so as not to confuse his low intelligence.'

"You have in fact had a woody while thinking of the red headed fox Kurama, isn't that right?' repeated extra slow

'NO! NO I HAVEN'T!'

'The lady doth protest too much. I have your record Urimeshi-sama, you can't lie to me.'

He simmered, whether it was because of the fact that I called him a lady or that he knew I knew that I was right, who knows. 'Why the hell do you care?'

I took off my glasses and leaned forward "because Yusuke, I am here for you. I only have your best interests in mind. Consider me your friend. I'm here to help you get through this rough time of not getting any beautiful homosexual loving With me you can act out that dream of yours.' I sit back. Oh shit. I probably shouldn't of said that. Please don't get my secret plan!

'You know about my dream?' his eyes were wide. I felt myself sweat drop

'yeah…unfortunately being in your head has it's disadvantages…I could hear your dream from here. Which was really sexy by the way.' thank God for those lying classes.

He blushed. Good, he doesn't get it. He mumbled something that sounded like 'sorry'

'Oh don't be sorry. It gave me hope. This means maybe you can find love in the sexy red headed fox of yours.'

His head came up and I saw fire in his eyes 'STAY OUT OF MY DAMN BUSINESS!" He stomped out, slamming my door behind me as he went back to being in control of his body and out of my part of his mind.

"Day-um pissy, pissy."


	4. kisses

"Yusuke! Are you skipping class again?" Yusuke opened his eyes to see Keiko standing in front of him with her arms crossed, her body defiant.

My eyes widened in surprise 'why the hell is she here?' I thought 'in all of my fanfictions I conveniently omit her seeing as I usually pair Yusuke off with someone else. Eek I hope this doesn't complicate things.'

Yusuke shot back a "No, I'm actually in class and you're just delusional."

Her glare deepened "Don't get smart with me Yusuke-"

"Oh so you want me to go to school to get stupid?" He interrupted

Keiko started simmering "You are incorrigible! I don't know why I put up with you!"

"Because of my dashing good looks and sexy voice?" he teased further

Keiko smiled in spite of herself "Oh yeah, that's definitely it." she rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me." he smirked.

Her eyes softened uncharacteristically. "Yeah, I love you in spite of you." She ducked down and placed her lips to his. Yusuke was surprised, but he liked Keiko and was attracted to her, so he didn't move. Suddenly a déjà vu feeling overcame him and he could feel Kurama's lips on his. He jerked back and stood up suddenly. Keiko looked at him, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, I just can't, Keiko." he said backing up, trying to forget the feel of the phantom lips

"It's okay Yusuke." she said with a teary smile "I understand, it's someone else. Right?"

"No!" he said too quickly. "It's not that, I just don't see you that way! You're my friend." he felt horrible. He had the feeling that he was lying but he couldn't figure it out. He didn't have anyone else.

"That's right Yusuke, don't let her get to you." I muttered, sitting forward in my seat. I was surprised at Keiko's bluntness, but proud with Yusuke's refusal. My good little homosexual.

"I understand, it's okay Yusuke." she smiled sadly. "This won't make it weird will it?"

"Nah. I knew you couldn't resist me anyway." Yusuke said, attempting a jest. "See ya around." he went down the stairs to the rest of the school. While he had his back turned, Keiko let a tear run down her cheek.

Yusuke decided that sense he was chased off of the roof, he would go and take his classes. At least his first few until he got bored. One thing he forgot though, he had first period with Kurama. He finally remembered that walking through the doors of the gym, his first period being PE.

He ignored the coach yelling at him for being late, and quickly went to the lockers room to change. He didn't even look at Kurama.

"AHHHH! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I scream turning away from the TV. I forgot that to get changed that implied undressing. I do NOT want to see Yusuke's bits. No way, Eww. Glack. Okay, I'm over it. Anyway.

Yusuke changed and went into the gym, seeing that everyone was heading outside. Kurama waited up for him, concern in his eyes. When Yusuke caught up he asked "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah." was all the answer he gave before walking past him.

"Oh come on!" I yelled at the TV. "Don't be an ass just 'cause you're attracted to him. Don't fight it Yusuke!" I threw popcorn at the television with disgust.

The boys started to run the track, feeling much like cattle among the many. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kurama asked, pushing the subject.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Yusuke asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, you've been really distant lately."

Yusuke made a noncommittal sound before taking off on a full run, ceasing conversation.

Kurama came up behind him, determined to have an actual conversation with his friend. Yusuke pushed up the speed, running figuratively and literally, from his problems. Kurama was just steps behind him. The coach blew the whistle to signal that it was time to go to their next class. Yusuke got off the track and, still running, headed towards the gym. He ducked in the locker room and hurriedly changed. Despite his effort, Kurama caught him, cornering him in-between the lockers.

Yusuke glanced around; hopping for something to save him, (un)fortunately, the room was conveniently and for no apparent reason other than plot continuation, deserted.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something to upset you?" Kurama asked, leaning in close in case Yusuke tried to make a run for it.

"No, god no. I'm just going through some shit." said Yusuke, looking at the ground.

"Yusuke look at me. We are friends, I'm here for you." Yusuke refused to look up. Kurama grabbed his chin, forcing the raven haired boy to look up. "Tell me why you have been avoiding me, Yusuke." he whispered, looking him in the eye.

That bit of contact mixed with the emerald eyes staring at him melted the rest of Yusukes hard won control. He leaned forward, pushing his lips to Kurama's mouth.

Author: Yes, I'm ending it here. HA! So I THINK the chicks name is Keiko. Pretty sure. Like I said, I never write fics with her in it and rarely do I read stories with her in it (Shonen-ai is my god) and I have no cable/money to watch the anime and no money to read the manga and I'm too lazy to get off my ass and check soooo if it's the wrong name I apologize.

Setsuna: isn't she such a bad person?


	5. Bonding

Author: Okay people we have action today

Setsuna: YAY! Action!

Author: So, it ended up that I had this chapter waiting to be posted for a while and totally forgot about it! But I'm posting that now, isn't it wonderful?

Setsuna: YES! Wonderful

Author: Are you agreeing with everything I say?

Setsuna: YES! I'm agreeing!

I would have been partying for my victory if I wasn't caught up in the visual of two majorly hot anime guys kissing. Drool seeped down my chin before I knew what was happening.

"And they call me a pervert." came a voice behind me.

I twirl around, looking to the voice over the back of the chair. It was, of course, Youko Kurama. "I'm not a…okay well I am. And how the hell do you keep getting into my room?" I demand.

"You left the door open." he said pointing to the door that definitely had been closed before. His glance behind me reminded me that I could be watching my own homemade anime porn…I mean I could be watching the progress of my ticket home.

Kurama had not moved since Yusuke began kissing him. Yusuke drew back, noticing that the red head hadn't kissed him back. "Oh. I'm sorry Kurama. I…I'm sorry." he said, before running out the door.

"NOOOOO!!!! YOU BASTARD!!! DON'T RUN OUT ON ME!!!" I yell, throwing myself at the floor. "No! Gimme back my gay porn!! What the hell?"

Youko came up beside me, towering over me. "Shouldn't you be focusing on getting home?"

"I am." I said, hoisting myself calmly back into my chair. "I am beating two birds to death with one stone. I'm getting myself back home and saving thousands on electricity bills by not reading Yaoi fanfictions, but experiencing it firsthand.

I turn back to the screen, noticing Yusuke running down the alley away from school. "Damnit. And it looks like I'll be getting neither. Stupid Yusuke." I mutter.

I had spoken too soon. Kurama had run after us. He grabbed Yusuke's arm and twirled him around. Kurama's eyes loomed in front of me while he pressed his lips to Yusuke's.

Our eyes widened as Kurama deepened the kiss. Yusuke closed his eyes. "Darn." I said, after all this meant I couldn't see the kiss. To my surprise however, I could feel it. Kurama's soft lips were laying against Yusuke's. He licked his bottom lip and we opened our mouth to let him in. Kurama's tongue slid in to caress ours. We began to explore each other's mouths. I relished in the feel of his mouth, it felt as if we were melding together, and we started at the lips. We drew back taking a breath. We had forgotten to breath.

"Kurama." Yusuke said.

"What took you so long?" smiled Kurama.

I ducked down for another kiss. Something pulled me back and I resurfaced back in my room. "What…What happened?" I asked, blinking. I was lying on the floor, Youko sitting next to me.

"You disappeared." he explained. "You absorbed yourself into Yusuke. You became him. That's the first thing that happens whenever you become part of another person. Like I am to Suichi."

My eyes widened.

Meanwhile, in the real world

Yusuke drew back again. "What do you mean 'what took you so long?'"

Kurama grinned "I've wanted to do this for so long." he said, stroking down Yusuke's cheek.

His eyes fluttered and he struggled to not melt. "Oh." he whispered.

Kurama started kissing down Yusuke's neck causing the raven haired teen to moan.

"I've waited so long to hear you sound this way." Kurama said, pushing Yusuke up against the wall with his hips. He ran his hands in Yusuke's hair, bringing another sound from deep inside Yusuke's throat. "I've waited so long to see you here with me." Kurama reached under Yusuke's shirt with his other hand, placing his hand on Yusuke's stomach "To feel you beneath me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yusuke asked, the concentration to do so almost being too much.

"I was afraid." said Kurama, pulling back enough to look Yusuke in his chocolate brown eyes "Afraid if I told you you'd never want to see me again. I'd never see you or touch you if even by accident. That would be too much. I'd never want to lose you." he finished, putting his lips to the other mans in a chaste kiss.

A bell in the distance chimed. Yusuke pulled back "Kurama. You're late. For school."

Kurama smiled. "It's just study hall. But I should be going. Come by my house tonight, and we'll continue where we left off. What do you say?" he asked.

"Uh. Yeah." said an uncertain Yusuke.

"Okay. See you then." Kurama gave him one last kiss before he ran off.

Yusuke touched his lips as here stared off after his new lover.

Back with the fabulous Marieko

I ran to my laptop, getting on IM

Marieko: What the fuck is going on? I'm starting to bind with Yusuke.

RedRoseLuver: What do you mean?

Marieko: okay, let's put it this way. Youko is to Kurama as I am to Yusuke. If I stay here any longer I may not be able to leave. You get me out of here now!

RedRoseLuver: I can't.

Marieko: what the hell do you mean you can't?!

RedRoseLuver: I can't stop the game in the middle; you have to have it run its course. If you want to get out I'd hurry up and get them together. What is your progress?

Marieko: well they had a major make-out session…

"Yusuke promised Suichi he'd meet him later at his house to continue." said Youko

Marieko: and they have a date tonight at Kurama's house.

RedRoseLuver: well that looks good. Just make sure they do it tonight. You'll be fine

Marieko: oh like you know. I am never doing another virtual reality thing as long as I live. Gods almighty.

RedRoseLuver: you can't say you're not having fun.

Marieko: Whatever. I have to go.

I log off and turn around, rubbing my temples. "This is way too much."

"It'll probably be over tonight." Youko said helpfully.

"Probably. I can't take that chance. I have a life, I'm not content just to be a voice in someone's head." I sighed "I want to exist in the real world."


	6. Chess

Author: Okay people we have action today

Setsuna: YAY! Action!

Author: So, it ended up that I had this chapter waiting to be posted for a while and totally forgot about it! But I'm posting that now, isn't it wonderful?

Setsuna: YES! Wonderful

Author: Are you agreeing with everything I say?

Setsuna: YES! I'm agreeing!

I would have been partying for my victory if I wasn't caught up in the visual of two majorly hot anime guys kissing. Drool seeped down my chin before I knew what was happening.

"And they call me a pervert." came a voice behind me.

I twirl around, looking to the voice over the back of the chair. It was, of course, Youko Kurama. "I'm not a…okay well I am. And how the hell do you keep getting into my room?" I demand.

"You left the door open." he said pointing to the door that definitely had been closed before. His glance behind me reminded me that I could be watching my own homemade anime porn…I mean I could be watching the progress of my ticket home.

Kurama had not moved since Yusuke began kissing him. Yusuke drew back, noticing that the red head hadn't kissed him back. "Oh. I'm sorry Kurama. I…I'm sorry." he said, before running out the door.

"NOOOOO!!!! YOU BASTARD!!! DON'T RUN OUT ON ME!!!" I yell, throwing myself at the floor. "No! Gimme back my gay porn!! What the hell?"

Youko came up beside me, towering over me. "Shouldn't you be focusing on getting home?"

"I am." I said, hoisting myself calmly back into my chair. "I am beating two birds to death with one stone. I'm getting myself back home and saving thousands on electricity bills by not reading Yaoi fanfictions, but experiencing it firsthand.

I turn back to the screen, noticing Yusuke running down the alley away from school. "Damnit. And it looks like I'll be getting neither. Stupid Yusuke." I mutter.

I had spoken too soon. Kurama had run after us. He grabbed Yusuke's arm and twirled him around. Kurama's eyes loomed in front of me while he pressed his lips to Yusuke's.

Our eyes widened as Kurama deepened the kiss. Yusuke closed his eyes. "Darn." I said, after all this meant I couldn't see the kiss. To my surprise however, I could feel it. Kurama's soft lips were laying against Yusuke's. He licked his bottom lip and we opened our mouth to let him in. Kurama's tongue slid in to caress ours. We began to explore each other's mouths. I relished in the feel of his mouth, it felt as if we were melding together, and we started at the lips. We drew back taking a breath. We had forgotten to breath.

"Kurama." Yusuke said.

"What took you so long?" smiled Kurama.

I ducked down for another kiss. Something pulled me back and I resurfaced back in my room. "What…What happened?" I asked, blinking. I was lying on the floor, Youko sitting next to me.

"You disappeared." he explained. "You absorbed yourself into Yusuke. You became him. That's the first thing that happens whenever you become part of another person. Like I am to Suichi."

My eyes widened.

Meanwhile, in the real world

Yusuke drew back again. "What do you mean 'what took you so long?'"

Kurama grinned "I've wanted to do this for so long." he said, stroking down Yusuke's cheek.

His eyes fluttered and he struggled to not melt. "Oh." he whispered.

Kurama started kissing down Yusuke's neck causing the raven haired teen to moan.

"I've waited so long to hear you sound this way." Kurama said, pushing Yusuke up against the wall with his hips. He ran his hands in Yusuke's hair, bringing another sound from deep inside Yusuke's throat. "I've waited so long to see you here with me." Kurama reached under Yusuke's shirt with his other hand, placing his hand on Yusuke's stomach "To feel you beneath me."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Yusuke asked, the concentration to do so almost being too much.

"I was afraid." said Kurama, pulling back enough to look Yusuke in his chocolate brown eyes "Afraid if I told you you'd never want to see me again. I'd never see you or touch you if even by accident. That would be too much. I'd never want to lose you." he finished, putting his lips to the other mans in a chaste kiss.

A bell in the distance chimed. Yusuke pulled back "Kurama. You're late. For school."

Kurama smiled. "It's just study hall. But I should be going. Come by my house tonight, and we'll continue where we left off. What do you say?" he asked.

"Uh. Yeah." said an uncertain Yusuke.

"Okay. See you then." Kurama gave him one last kiss before he ran off.

Yusuke touched his lips as here stared off after his new lover.

Back with the fabulous Marieko

I ran to my laptop, getting on IM

Marieko: What the fuck is going on? I'm starting to bind with Yusuke.

RedRoseLuver: What do you mean?

Marieko: okay, let's put it this way. Youko is to Kurama as I am to Yusuke. If I stay here any longer I may not be able to leave. You get me out of here now!

RedRoseLuver: I can't.

Marieko: what the hell do you mean you can't?!

RedRoseLuver: I can't stop the game in the middle; you have to have it run its course. If you want to get out I'd hurry up and get them together. What is your progress?

Marieko: well they had a major make-out session…

"Yusuke promised Suichi he'd meet him later at his house to continue." said Youko

Marieko: and they have a date tonight at Kurama's house.

RedRoseLuver: well that looks good. Just make sure they do it tonight. You'll be fine

Marieko: oh like you know. I am never doing another virtual reality thing as long as I live. Gods almighty.

RedRoseLuver: you can't say you're not having fun.

Marieko: Whatever. I have to go.

I log off and turn around, rubbing my temples. "This is way too much."

"It'll probably be over tonight." Youko said helpfully.

"Probably. I can't take that chance. I have a life, I'm not content just to be a voice in someone's head." I sighed "I want to exist in the real world."


	7. Smut

Author: WARNING! WARNING!! WARNING!!! The following chapter is almost pure, unadulterated SMUT. If you don't want to read about two guys getting it on… well… I don't know why you are reading this story… but um yeah! No censoring was involved in this fic. You have been warned. So don't go crying to anybody talking smack about "being scarred for life". K? It's just as bad as the smut in "Operation Sexy Boy Love" so, it's not THAT bad. No sex with dogs. Or women. Enjoy the show!!!!

Yusuke knocked on Kurama's door. He fidgeted, nervous and excited at the same time. He wasn't sure what he was expecting.

The door opened and in the archway stood no other than the red head Kurama. 'Of course it would be Kurama' Yusuke thought 'who else would it be?'

"Come in Yusuke." Kurama said holding the door open.

Yusuke cautiously entered the house, half expecting booby (hehe booby) traps at every turn. When he arrived safely to the living room he flopped onto the couch with relief. "I'll be right back." Kurama called, going into the kitchen "Watch TV if you like." Yusuke reached for the remote and pushed the 'on' button. He settled down to watch cartoons. His body instinctively sprawled out, feet over the armrest of the chair.

So enthralled with the television was he, he didn't even notice Kurama come back into the room. He did notice, however, when Kurama crawled on top of him.

Yusuke looked startled and began to say "What-" but Kurama's lips froze his words. Kurama put pressure on Yusuke's lips, raising his torso in doing so.

Yusuke parted his lips and the kitsune's tongue began to explore the new territory. Their tongues battled for dominance, Yusuke sitting up so that Kurama was in his lap as opposed to on top of him.

Kurama's hands found the edge of Yusuke's shirt, slipping beneath them. Hands traveled up the spirit detective's well-toned stomach to his chest. The hands continued to travel, forcing the t-shirt over Yusuke's head, breaking the contact of their lips.

Kurama kissed down Yusuke's neck making his way down to his collar bone. Kurama bit down and sucked, bringing a moan from his lover. The kitsune left his mark behind, going down to Yusuke's chest. He trailed kisses down his lover, going lower and lower. He slid to the floor to sit in between the Spirit Detective's legs. He looked up at him, passion burning in his eyes.

Yusuke leaned down, capturing the red-head's lips with his own. He stripped his mate of his shirt then slipped onto the floor. He straddled his lover, trailing kisses down his neck. He soon reached Kurama's chest and continued his quest down lower. He was stopped by the kitsune's jeans, so instead he looked up at his man. "What…" Kurama cleared his voice "What do you want to do?"

Yusuke smirked "Why you of course."

Kurama smiled and all of the sudden he was on top of Yusuke. The Detective felt hands at his zipper and then he felt his pants disappearing. Kurama kissed the top of his boxers, as his hands stroked up and down Yusuke's hips and legs.

"No fair." Yusuke muttered "I believe you are trying to take advantage of me."

Kurama smiled. "Me? Take advantage of you? Never." He said as he slipped out of his own pants. He stood up, Yusuke in his arms. Yusuke wrapped his legs around Kurama's waist, and his arms wrapped around his neck. Kurama walked down the hall and opened a door. Yusuke knew that door led to Kurama's bedroom.

Kurama threw Yusuke onto the bed, climbing on top of him. They kissed, and for a second the world stopped moving… or at least it felt that way. Kurama pulled off Yusuke's boxers and started to kiss down his hip. He reached Yusuke's manhood and paused. He sighed, and the air made Yusuke shiver. The red head's tongue snaked out and licked his lover's shaft. Yusuke let out a moan.

Kurama took all of it in his mouth, and Yusuke cried out. Kurama sucked and nipped at Yusuke's flesh, his hands stroking up and down Yusuke's sides. Yusuke himself had his back arched, and his eyes were shut "Kurama" he whispered.

Yusuke cried out as his orgasm took over him, Kurama swallowed every drop. Yusuke tangled his fingers in his red haired lover's hair, bringing him up for a kiss. They did so passionately, caressing each other's faces and necks.

"I love you." Yusuke whispered

"I love you too."

Marieko looked at the screen, although she hadn't needed it. She could feel every caress, had been in Yusuke's head the whole time. "Dude." she said. "I really wish I was a guy."

"It's over rated." Said Youko. "You're going invisible."

"Seriously?" she looked at herself, and indeed she was beginning to disappear. "I guess all they needed was an 'I love you'… and I really wanted to see the rest." she pouted.

"Too bad." Youko smirked.

And Marieko disappeared. And reappeared in her bedroom "Wait a sec… this isn't my bedroom…" she turned around and her eyes widened. "OH SHIT!"

Kurama and Yusuke stared at her.

Author: How's that for an ending?

Setsuna: YOU'RE ENDING THE STORY THERE???

Author: uh yeah, wasn't that evident?

Willow: no, not really. It kinda is a cliff hanger.

Author: uh YEAH. All the better for the second one

Cherry: dude. You have GOT to stop just ENDING the stories and then making a second one to sort out the whole mess. It's getting on people's nerves.

Author: So? Isn't that what authors are for?

Random angry fan girl: NO! YOU'RE THERE TO AMUSE US SLAVE!!!

Author: well too bad. I'm here to amuse myself. So look forward to the second story… all I have to do is think of a title… any suggestions?


End file.
